


【立克cp】奶奶的礼物

by shirllin



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirllin/pseuds/shirllin





	【立克cp】奶奶的礼物

奶奶和这世上的大多数奶奶一样，头发白白的，腿脚不太好，脸上皱纹很多，偶尔会耳背，但笑起来很慈祥。

奶奶也和这世上的大多数奶奶不一样，爱戴针线帽，会算命，很有智慧，还有一个特别可爱的小孙子在刑警大队做警察。

赵立安是奶奶的小孙子的名字。他出生那天，奶奶不顾自己行动不便，硬是要来医院看他和儿子儿媳。那时候奶奶还没有拄拐杖，当婴儿皱皱的丑丑的脸出现在眼前时，奶奶抱着他在怀里轻轻摇晃，就像抱着一颗温暖的小太阳。

奶奶说，他长大以后，一定会成为温暖大家的小太阳，热情，开朗，乐观。

于是妈妈说，那我们叫他“赵太阳”。

爸爸听了这话，为妻子吹凉的温水差点洒了一床。婴儿在奶奶的怀里啼哭起来，小小的脸皱得像月球表面，看上去更丑了。

就叫他“赵立安”吧。奶奶慈爱地端详着自己的小孙子。立是立身处事的立，安是济世安民的安。立安立安，立于心安。这个名字会在往后的岁月里始终提点他，无论何时何地，都不能放弃希望，要永远问心无愧，永远善良。

爸爸松了一口气，握紧妈妈的手，满心期待地询问道，那是不是代表着以后我们的儿子会一路顺遂事事平安?

奶奶摇摇头。不，他会和危险打交道，时常与死亡擦肩而过，见证世上诸多的黑暗甚至与其纠缠一生。

初为人父人母的夫妇在病房里双双石化。

襁褓中的婴儿紧闭着不谙世事的眼睛。

这是奶奶为赵立安算下的第一次命。

 

后来，赵立安才意识到奶奶算卦真的很准。只不过安更像是除暴安良的安。

而奶奶为他取的这个名字，则成为了他往后一生的护身符。

 

赵立安长到五岁的时候，已经比同龄人高出许多。从小听话懂事的他便自觉扮演起照顾别人的大哥哥角色。虽然他总是笨手笨脚，还常常会把事情搞砸。但每一次他帮助完别人，都像吃到胡萝卜的小兔子一样快乐。

回到家之后，赵立安会腻在父母的臂弯里讲述自己的英勇事迹，听他们或骄傲或宠爱的夸奖。

这个时候的奶奶总是坐在一旁，笑而不言。

“奶奶，你不喜欢我照顾别人吗？”

小小的赵立安心思细腻地发现了奶奶的不对劲。他很苦恼。

“没有啊。”奶奶慈爱地揉了揉他的头。她看着自己的小孙子站在那里，仰着圆嘟嘟的脸，腰杆笔直，像株稚嫩而挺拔的幼苗。

“安安，被大家依靠的感觉怎么样？”奶奶问。

赵立安笑起来，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，看上去傻乎乎的。“特别棒！”他学着电视上热播的卡通片摆起帅气的pose，黑亮亮的眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，奶声奶气地宣布，“我以后要做保卫地球的超人！像房子一样又高又大！”

奶奶点点头，眼角的鱼尾纹堆叠成温柔的线。

“可是做超人不一定要又高又大呀。只要你有一颗正义勇敢的心，哪怕你再瘦再小，都不会被怪兽打倒。”

“是这样吗？”赵立安困惑了。他觉得奶奶说的好像是对的，但是他又分明记得，幼稚园里那几个瘦弱的小朋友因为打不过别人，都被欺负得很惨很惨。

奶奶把他抱进怀里，让他看自己掌心里纵横交错的纹络。

“你觉得奶奶的手有力量吗？”

赵立安摇摇头。奶奶年纪大了，手上很多皱纹，摸起来干裂又粗糙。爸爸妈妈告诉过自己，要让着奶奶，替奶奶做事。因为奶奶是老人，是需要帮助的弱者。

奶奶把手覆在他的手背上，大手包小手。

两只手交叠在一起，是那样的温暖。

“可是安安，你看，奶奶这双手，会缝很多别人缝不了的衣服，绣很多别人绣不了的图案。而且这些刺绣和衣服摆出去卖，还能为家里挣到不少钱。”奶奶慢慢地说着，笑容慈祥，“虽然奶奶许多事情都干不了，但当奶奶拿起针线时，这双手就是最有力量的。”

赵立安懵懵地点点头。他有些懂了，又有些不懂。

奶奶轻轻拍着他的背，语调柔和悠扬。

“你要记住，做一个内心强大的人，远比做一个外表强大的人要厉害得多。”

那时候的赵立安只有五岁，但那天午后，他坐在奶奶的膝头，眨着清澈单纯的眼睛，仿佛于平凡生活中隐隐窥见了光阴的一角。好多好多年过去，他渐渐忘记了许多事情，唯独清楚地记得奶奶说过的这句话。

做一个内心强大的人，远比做一个外表强大的人要厉害得多。

赵立安是个懂事的孩子，他真的这么做了，并且再也没有放弃过。不管是日后，他不再长个遭到欺凌的时候，还是父母出车祸双双身亡的时候，他都像个孤独的超人一样。没有被打倒，也没有哭。

 

多年后的某一天，奶奶给赵立安算了第二次命。

她端详着小孙子的手相，说，安安，你会有一个极不平凡的十八岁。

于是赵立安天天盼啊等啊，心想自己十八岁的时候会发生什么大事。

结果他没有等来什么大事，却遇见了一个人。

那是在高考结束后的暑假，某一个平常的傍晚，赵立安做出人生中最重大的一个决定:他不去读大学了。

他不是不想读，而是自从父母过世，家中所有的吃穿用度全靠奶奶在赚钱支撑。那个时候他还小，后来长大一些，还未成年便偷偷瞒着奶奶出去打零工。但即便这样，家里的经济条件依然拮据。

赵立安想着，反正他头脑聪明，天生对信息技术比较擅长，老师也不止一次说过他未来可以在数位科技这块领域大展拳脚。再加上以后读书的费用越来越贵……

他捏紧志愿填报表，思绪翻江倒海。

大学不上就不上了吧。早点出去找工作，对奶奶也是一种解脱。

他想完这些，便如释重负地拽着单肩包，从奶茶店前的长阶跳了下去。

赵立安没有想到的是，他这一跳，竟然好巧不巧地撞上了某个不知道从哪里突然冲出来的男人。两人疼得同时倒吸一口凉气。

“哇好痛！”对方捂着胳膊，笑得无奈又生气，“你在干嘛啊?”

“什么我在干嘛……你在干嘛才对吧！”赵立安按着额头，眼泪都被逼了出来，“好端端的，你为什么要冲出来撞我?”

后来，Jack和赵立安聊起这一天的初遇，谈论起对彼此的第一印象，赵立安说了三个字:没礼貌。Jack也回了三个字:小个子。

但此时此刻，没礼貌和小个子在奶茶店前的人行道上面面相觑。没礼貌看到小个子掉在地上的志愿填报表，不顾对方的反对，拿起来在夕阳底下细细地展开。

“你高中生哦?”Jack笑了。

虽然他说的是事实，但不知为何，看着那人的笑容，赵立安突然很不愿意被当成小屁孩:“我已经毕业了。”

Jack饶有兴致地上下打量起他:“但你看上去好像才上初中诶，小弟弟。”

在赵立安发作前，男人及时转移了话题。他将表格塞进赵立安的手里，亲热地拍拍他的肩膀:“既然毕业了，就赶紧去上自己想上的大学，不要拿着空白的志愿单到处乱晃。”

赵立安被他熟稔热情的态度弄得有些不知所措，明明是几分钟前才撞到的陌生人，却一副和自己相识多年的样子。而且语气还那么的……亲昵?

赵立安挣脱他的手，脸微微发烫，低声嘟哝:“要你管。这是我自己的事情。”

Jack笑了笑，没说话，转身准备离开。

也不知脑袋出了什么问题，赵立安盯着他的背影，突然心头一热，不受控制地开口问道:“你到底是谁?”

下一秒，他就后悔了。因为他竟然对着陌生人说了如此唐突的话，而对方竟然也真的因为这句话掉头回来，重新站在了自己面前。

Jack注视着眼前举止青涩的男孩，敏锐地嗅查到他整个人从头到脚都透着一股单纯无害的气息，于是笑了。

他微微躬身，脸凑得很近:“你很好奇吗？”

“对，对啊。”事已至此，赵立安只能嘴硬，“你突然冲出来的样子实在太可疑了，我……我怀疑你有问题。”

天呐！他到底在说什么鬼东西！这么冒犯的话都敢讲，他肯定要挨打了吧！

就在赵立安内心欲哭无泪的时候，Jack突然凑上前，嘴唇堪堪擦过他的脸颊，温热的吐息萦绕在耳畔。一股陌生但好闻的淡淡青草味将男孩彻底包围。

“那我只告诉你一个人，你千万要保密。”Jack轻声道，手似有若无地贴在赵立安腰侧，掌心下的皮肤灼热滚烫，“我刚刚——杀了人，所以要赶快潜逃。”

他说得很慢很柔，还带着戏谑的笑意。

赵立安在他的怀里僵硬成铁。

Jack觉得他的反应着实好笑，又很可爱，于是退开半步，揉了揉他的头发，云淡风轻地走了。

赵立安站在原地，大脑足足空白了十多分钟。

等他反应过来后，他抬起手，挡住红到滴血的脸。心想到底是该为这个男人性骚扰自己而生气，还是该为他说他杀了人而生气，还是该为他撒谎骗自己而生气。

最后的最后，赵立安什么也做不了，只能气呼呼地背着包回家。一边默念我根本不在乎一边紧张兮兮地关注电视上的晚间新闻。

奶奶见他吃个饭都心不在焉的，不由微微一笑:“安安，你今天在外面，发生了什么事吗？”

赵立安不敢告诉奶奶自己可能撞上了凶杀案，只能扒着米粒，含糊不清地说:“嗯……我遇见了一个人。”

他垂着眼睫，微微叹气。

但是却让他跑了。

奶奶拿起汤勺，舀了一大勺排骨放进自己小孙子的碗里。

“你很在意那个人吗？”

“什么？”赵立安刹那间有些惊讶，但对上奶奶的目光，他登时低下头去——他知道奶奶了解自己，什么谎言都骗不过她。

赵立安点点头，心绪纷乱地轻轻“嗯”了一声。

奶奶摸了摸赵立安肿起的额头，看着日益长大的男孩如今声音成熟，嘴边也有了淡淡的胡茬，就像看着一株幼苗在自己的浇灌下渐渐长成参天大树一般。

当年那个会挺直腰杆站在自己面前，说想当房子一样高的超人的小孩已经不见了。但不论他变成什么模样，都是自己最可爱最懂事的小孙子。

奶奶说:“那就去把他找回来吧。”

赵立安猛地抬起头，深深地望进奶奶的眼底。那双曾经明亮美丽的眼睛，如今因为衰老而显得浑浊，却始终平静，慈祥，充满爱意。

他怔愣片刻，然后像兔子一样蹦了起来，冲进楼上的卧房去翻那张志愿填报单。

“我怎么没想到！我去当警察不就可以抓到他，问个清楚了吗?！”赵立安兴奋得两眼闪闪发光，“而且读警校不用学费，每个月还有生活津贴！这下我就不用再担心——”

他及时刹住口，捂住嘴巴偷看外面的奶奶有没有听见。见奶奶并没有什么异样的反应，他登时扑倒在床上，开心地来回打滚。

奶奶坐在餐桌前，笑呵呵地抬头望着房间的方向。

这是赵立安自父母去世之后，这些年来最轻松快乐的一刻。

但此时的他并不知道，他的这个决定，会彻底地改变自己的命运。从这一天起，他便不得不面临一次又一次刻骨铭心的相遇和别离。

 

如果非要让大学时期的赵立安在自己心里排个序。第一位当然是奶奶，第二位是过世多年的父母，第三位便是孟少飞。

赵立安曾经有过一段被霸凌孤立的时光，所以他知道朋友来之不易。像孟少飞这样，第一天认识就愿意为他人出头，打抱不平的朋友自然更是少之又少，值得珍惜。他们两人，完全是截然相反的两种个性。赵立安本就善良敏感，再加上那段灰暗的童年经历，造就了他性格中柔软怯弱的一面。而孟少飞则不同，他性子直爽，做事风风火火，勇敢又坦然。

相反的性格，却是绝妙的互补。

因此在大学期间，孟少飞和赵立安虽是学长学弟，却常常像亲兄弟一样黏在一起。奶奶知道自己的小孙子和孟少飞关系好，还特地为那个精灵耳大眼睛的男生算了一卦。

孟少飞接到赵立安的电话，在响声震天的酒吧冲着手机大声喊:“喂！什么？我听不见！”

“我说！”赵立安也在电话那头吼，声音断断续续，“我奶奶讲……你……又大又硬……只有大炮……能干……你……”

孟少飞登时就把电话挂了。之后很长一段时间，他只要看到赵立安，都会露出极其复杂的神情。

但这个小插曲并没有影响两人之间的关系。每次赵立安出状况，孟少飞依然是第一个冲过来护着他的人。这样的关心让赵立安渐渐觉得，他似乎不再是孤独的。之前和奶奶相依为命的日子已经过去。他现在拥有更多的东西，比如朋友，比如家人，比如未来。

在警校的日子并没有想象中那么好过，尤其像赵立安这样的体质，每每都会被体能训练折磨得不成人形。就连学校的教官都不看好他。但赵立安永远在咬紧牙关坚持，这让孟少飞大为不解。他不止一次地问他，为什么要这么拼。

赵立安抿着嘴，没有回答。他自然无法说，是由于奶奶的缘故。因为大家总会默认，来这里的人，都是为了伸张心中的热血与正义。可当他想用那个一面之缘的男人做借口时，又忽然发现，除了那股青草气息，记忆早已在漫长的岁月里模糊了对方的声音和面容。

我甚至不知道他叫什么名字。赵立安心下黯然。

他依旧会尽心尽力地完成学校的功课，很累，很难过，但还是会笑，每天回家都对奶奶展露出无忧无虑的快乐。他知道随着年龄的增大，奶奶的身体越来越不好。她吃了那么多苦，养大自己不容易。自己必须早点完成学业，上岗打拼，才能让奶奶这些年的投资获利回本。

他是这么想的，并且对自己的未来充满希望。无论身处何种境地，内心温柔的孩子总会对这个世界抱有一份善意。

只可惜，这个世界并不愿报他以光。

 

大二那年的春天，赵立安迎来了生命中的寒冬。

他最爱的奶奶，最有智慧的奶奶，为了他辛苦操劳小半辈子的奶奶，在医院病逝。

曾经以为将要拥有更多的男孩，到头来，却连最后一个亲人也没能留住。

 

医院公园的台阶很冷，月色更冷。赵立安坐在黑夜中，身旁放着几罐湿漉漉的冰啤。

他从来不喝酒的，但今晚不一样。他需要忘记。

赵立安仰着头，看天上那轮月亮。眼神空洞，麻木，死气沉沉。

他在想一些事，想自己是怎样走到如今这一步……怎样先弄丢父母，再弄丢奶奶，最后成为一个既可笑，又可悲的，彻彻底底的孤儿。

他现在是个孤儿了。赵立安对自己说。他低下头，眼眶干涩地打开手机。手指在简短的通讯录上沉默地翻到底，再翻回来，反反复复十几次。

他忽然发现自己除了孟少飞之外，已经没有了第二个可以联系的人。

最后一罐冰啤见底，赵立安抱住膝盖，脑袋昏沉，眼中醉意朦胧。二十年来的点点滴滴开始像走马灯一样从他面前飞速闪过，纷乱迷离，最后定格的画面是惨白的病房，惨白的床单，还有床单上干枯冰凉的手。

那只手无力地叠放在赵立安的手背上，大手包小手，一如当年那样。

奶奶留给他的最后一句话，是“安安，你放心，你以后会找到一个让你衣食无缺的对象，好好照顾你。”

这是奶奶为他算的第三次命。之后他再接到电话，却是医院打过来，告诉他奶奶在家里突发急病，被邻居发现，送来抢救。

赶去医院的路上，赵立安坐在出租车内，双眼充血泛红，浑身止不住地发抖，指甲深深地掐进肉里。

他不要什么对象，不要奶奶给他算命，不要衣食无缺。他宁愿用自己全部的命盘来换奶奶平安无事。

古语有云，占卜算命，乃仰窥天机。大抵老天不想泄露太多的秘密，所以才在这天晚上匆促决绝地带走了老人。

赵立安最终没能见到奶奶最后一面。

耳边传来易拉罐翻倒在地的脆响。赵立安醉醺醺地抬起头，勉强辨认出一双笔挺修长的男人的腿，再往上，是风格熟悉的牛仔外套。

他深吸一口气，按住胸口，强忍着撕心裂肺的痛楚，歪歪扭扭地站了起来。

那人见他要跌倒，连忙一把将其扶住。

“阿飞……”

这是赵立安哽咽着说的第一句话。

第二句话是——

“我没有家了。”

说完这句话，赵立安紧攥着对方的袖子，终于惊惶地，无措地，绝望地，像个迷路的孩子一样，将头深深地埋下去，放声痛哭起来。

他哭得是那样伤心，好像下一秒就是世界末日，而被孤身一人遗弃在这世上的他，甚至无处告别。

 

Jack站在医院公园的台阶下，抱着几年前曾有过一面之缘的小个子，看他在自己怀里哭成泪人。

这并不在他计划之中，往前倒推几小时，例行来做健康检查的Jack根本不知道会和这个男孩以这样巧合的方式重逢。他只是太闷，拿钱办事的佣兵生涯危险而压抑，所以他选择在做完检查后，到医院的公园透透气。

他一进公园，就远远瞧见一个小小的身影默不作声地缩在夜色里。佣兵的直觉是很敏锐的，Jack的生存环境决定了他必须时刻保持狼的机警和缜密。因此在看见那道身影的刹那间，一股微妙的熟悉感便如同潮水般从他的记忆深处翻涌而来。

他确信自己见过这个人。等他走到那人跟前，看见对方抬起的脸时，就更加坚定了自己的想法。

是当年那个娃娃脸的高中生。Jack在心里说。

这并没有什么，他每天都会见到各种人，形形色色地从他的生命中匆匆路过。眼前这个小个子，于他而言，也只是千万副普通面孔中的一张，他虽记得，但无关紧要，没甚特别。

倒是此刻的小个子表现得不太对劲。他似乎喝了酒，心情很差。还把自己当成了另外一个人。

赵立安跌进Jack的怀里时，Jack素来淡然甚至冷硬的心竟破天荒地微微一颤。上一秒，他正眯着眼睛，习惯性地对眼前的男生摆出一副审视的姿态。下一秒，那人就这么不设防地突然靠近了自己。

温热，绵软，还带着几分醇香幽郁的酒气，Jack扶着他的肩膀，垂眼刚好能看见头顶柔软顺服的发丝。乖乖地，安静地贴在脑袋上，配上那张略显稚嫩的面容，像极了纯良无辜的小动物。

Jack忍住突如其来想去触摸的欲望，正思考如何将怀中的人安抚回原位，一句“阿飞”顿时吸引了他全部的注意力。Jack还来不及回味内心蓦然划过的微妙感触，赵立安就带着哭腔说出了那句话。

颤抖，嘶哑，听着生疼。仿佛心脏被用力掰碎，一片一片磨成齑粉，碾入脚底。那种疼，像是血淋淋地钻进了骨血深处，无力缓解，无药可医。

Jack抱着赵立安，在沉沉夜色中静默地震惊了。他在震惊，眼前这个看上去如此单纯，涉世未深的男孩，竟然会发出这样，这样……

这样饱受苦难的凄怆哭声。

他没有家了。Jack回想起刚刚的话。

“家”是什么？Jack沉默着，脑海里完全没有概念。自他记事起，家对他而言就是个从未存在过的东西。他很小的时候，被人从黑市买出来当打手培养，后来长大又成了雇佣兵，刀尖舔血，四处漂泊。哪里都是他的家，哪里又都不是他的家。

所以他对于没有家这件事情根本无法感同身受。

——按理来说，应该是这样的。

可是……Jack收紧抱住赵立安肩膀的手，嘴角用力抿起。

明明不可能有任何情绪的自己，为什么会……会在那人哭泣的时候，心脏也跟着隐隐作痛呢……他哭得那么难过，那么绝望，家对他来说肯定很重要吧。他想必是一个从幸福家庭里成长起来的孩子。

Jack的意思是，曾经。

别哭了。佣兵沉稳老练处事不惊的面具被撕开一条裂缝。Jack有些慌张地轻拍着赵立安的背，第一次感到手足无措。别哭了，不要再哭了。Jack不知道该怎么做才能安慰怀里这个伤心的小个子。他笨拙地、忙乱地、甚至有点可笑地去拼命搜刮大脑储备库里那点稀少的照顾人的知识，尽可能地将尘封在心底多年的温柔与善意小心翼翼地传递给对方。

 

赵立安不管不顾地埋头痛哭着。他实在太累了，隐忍十几年的委屈与哀伤，在奶奶去世的这个夜晚彻底决堤。他知道自己不该这样，他答应过奶奶要做一个内心强大的人。

可是又有什么意义呢。

奶奶都已经不在了。

不知道时间究竟过去了多久——也许是一生一世——哭声才渐渐平息下来。

赵立安无力地靠在那人怀里，轻轻抽噎着。他哭得太厉害，又喝了好些酒，醉意和困意此时纠缠着翻涌而上，他几乎要睡着。

“小个子，小个子？”Jack试探性地唤了他几声，“你还好吧？”

赵立安没有回答，而是在他胸口软软地蹭了蹭，嘴里开始嗫嚅些有的没的。Jack仔细听了片刻，意识到他似乎在讲自己的心事。只是这心事说得实在太过详细，没过几分钟，Jack就已经大致了解了他过去十几年的人生经历。

喂喂喂。Jack哭笑不得，差点想去堵这个小家伙的嘴。只是喝了几瓶啤酒而已，就这么容易地把自己的全部信息和盘托出了？万一遇上一个坏人，简直妥妥被骗的节奏啊。

雇佣兵Jack这样想着，完全没有意识到他这个身份算不算是“坏人”。

“天这么晚了，我们回去好不好？”Jack轻声哄着赵立安，语气温柔得把自己都吓了一跳。他扶着小个子站好，抬起他的脸让他集中注意力。

男孩刚刚大哭过一场，睫毛湿漉漉的，眼眶红肿，目光涣散到完全无法聚焦，看样子实在醉得不轻。

他点点头，大着舌头说“好啊……阿飞你先走……我跟着你……”说完便踩着虚浮的脚步想要离开，却一个趔趄差点带着Jack双双跌倒在台阶上。

Jack稳住身形，无可奈何地叹了口气。今晚让他自己回去肯定没可能了，反正闲着也是闲着，干脆好人做到底，送他一回。

“小个子，你家住在哪里？”Jack问。

赵立安困得眼睛都快睁不开，迷迷糊糊地咕哝着：“你不是知道吗……”

Jack没办法，只能动用自己身为雇佣兵的技能，在他身上迅速熟练地翻找起来。赵立安被摸得很痒，不住哼哼唧唧地抗拒着他的动作。两人着实折腾了一阵，Jack终于从他的裤兜里将钱包翻了出来。

他打开钱包，掏出里面的身份证，目光率先落在那三个字上。

赵立安。Jack看了一遍，在心底默念了一遍，然后将视线移向那张娃娃脸。

原来你叫赵立安。他勾起嘴角，轻轻地笑了。

Jack一开始确实不太相信赵立安读的是警校，但当他把这个小个子背起来时，便瞬间意识到了自己的错误。虽然背上这人看上去瘦瘦的，软软的，弱不禁风，实际上身材好得出奇。那句话怎么说来着？小小的身体里蕴含着大大的力量。

Jack被自己的想法逗得忍俊不禁。他忽然发现，几年间和赵立安两次短暂的相遇，都让他表现得完全不像自己。

Jack背着他，走出医院，来到大街上，来到车水马龙，灯火璀璨的夜晚的台北。他本来想叫辆出租车，但一想到背上的小家伙可能会吐，便瞬间打消了这个想法。

身份证的最下面写着赵立安家的住址。Jack掏出手机，一边用地图导着航，一边时刻注意着赵立安会不会从自己的背上滑落。幸好此时此刻的他安静得像个熟睡的小孩。Jack侧过头去，只能看见他垂落的刘海和颤抖的眼睫，伴着均匀绵长的呼吸声，乖得不像话。

“睡着了？”Jack问，男孩细碎的头发扎着他的脖颈，有些痒，又有些酥麻。

“没有……”赵立安眼皮半阖，下巴在男人的肩头微不可察地蹭了蹭，似乎是以此来印证自己的回答。

每走过一段路，Jack都会问一遍同样的问题，赵立安也会给出同样的答案。就这么慢慢的，悠悠的，安然静好的，两个人终于来到了老宅前。

Jack抬头，看房子一片漆黑冷清，在万家灯火里显得既突兀又孤独。

他忽然有些明白了小个子说出那句话时的心境。

“醒醒，我们到家了。”Jack轻声道。

赵立安抬起头，昏昏沉沉地瞥了一眼面前的住宅。

是熟悉的轮廓，熟悉的家的气息，客厅里还有奶奶在等他，冰箱里冻着自己最爱吃的酸奶，餐桌上放着刚刚热好的饭菜。

“到家了……”赵立安意识模糊地呢喃。

他沾满泪痕的脸上，绽放出一个小小的，虚弱的，但幸福满满的笑容。

 

Jack把他抱上卧床，安顿好，盖上被子，赵立安还是强撑着不肯入睡。

他虽然困，但仍有好多好多话压在心头没讲出来。只要一闭上眼睛，那些想法就会像飞蛾一样在脑海里拼命扑腾。

Jack被他紧抓着袖子，没办法走，也没办法强制他睡着。只好有一搭没一搭地坐在旁边陪聊。

“我读警校是为了我奶奶……为了省钱……不是为了伸张正义……我是不是很自私……”

“……她为什么就这样丢下我走了……”

“我这样的人，以后能当个好警察吗……”

“我让奶奶失望了……”

“我真的真的好想她。”

眼见小个子吸了吸鼻子，一副又要哭的模样，Jack连忙伸出手，捂住了他的眼睛。

“没有，你已经做得很好了。”Jack说，语气格外认真，“你是一个……很坚强的人 。”

他顿了顿，补充道:“我相信你以后肯定会成为一名称职的人民警察。”

他是这么说的，心里也的确这么想。

赵立安果然信了他的话，转悲为喜道:“真的吗？”这让Jack不禁再度感慨起他的单纯。

“真的。当然是真的。”

赵立安深吸一口气，在黑暗中怅然若失:“可是……我甚至没能让奶奶享到一天的福，她就这样去世了。”

Jack沉默片刻，换上一副轻松的口吻:“那你奶奶肯定觉得自己很吃亏。”

赵立安点点头，声音小小的:“我也这么想。”

不知道为什么，说完这句话，他突然笑起来，如释重负。

“干嘛？”Jack看他这样，也忍不住笑了。

“你是因为不想让我伤心，才讲这么逊的笑话的吗？”赵立安轻轻拍了拍Jack覆在自己眼睛上的手，示意他拿下来，“好啦，我困了。晚安，阿飞……”

他闭着双眼，静默许久，又开口道:

“还有，谢谢。”

Jack注视着赵立安沉沉睡去的面容，没有吭声，也没有动。

他似乎在沉思着什么。昏暗的卧房里，时间一点一滴缓慢流逝。

Jack突然站起身，摸了摸自己胸前的衣料，已经被眼泪洇湿了大片。他垂着眼眸，弯腰凑近熟睡的男生，轻声道:

“我不是阿飞，我的名字……叫Jack。”

说完这句话，他最后看了床上的人一眼，然后转身离开。

 

孟少飞不知道隔天赵立安为什么要给自己一个用力到窒息的拥抱。

他觉得赵立安肯定有什么秘密瞒着自己，但既然他不想讲，孟少飞也不便多问。奶奶去世的事情他听说了，孟少飞想到的最好的安慰，就是比以前更加尽心尽力地照顾自己这个神经大条又天然的学弟。

但是，孟少飞并没有想到，他这一照顾，就是整整五年。两人从警大毕业以后，又相继进入侦三队工作，成为了名副其实的兄弟死党加破案拍档。虽然后三年唐毅这个人的出现，让孟少飞有些应顾不暇。就连赵立安自己都吐槽他，用追唐毅的毅力拿来追妹子，孩子都可以生一打。孟少飞心想，赵立安说得没错，兄弟再怎么照顾，都比不上妹子。与其让他天天这样黏着自己，倒不如给他介绍个体贴的对象，让他重新感受下家庭的温暖。

只是孟少飞的“帮兄弟追妹子”计划还没来得及启动，唐毅那边就又有了动静。而且和以往都不同的是，唐毅这次新招来的人手，据说身份极其特殊，是个实打实的棘手人物。

侦三队和行天盟，素来是冤家路窄。他们甚至不需要安排特殊会面，就在某一次的清剿任务中见到了这位传说中的棘手人物。

Jack出现在众位警察眼前时，所有人的第一反应：……这人笑得这么开心，真的是混黑道的吗？

然而下一秒，这个满脸笑容的男人就让在场的人彻底见识到了他的实力——本来已经就地伏法的凶徒突然趁着警力松懈暴起反击。一时间子弹横飞，大家根本来不及分心。眼见着被火力冲散的赵立安和几个同事已经招架不住，就在此时，不知道从哪里忽然冲出来的Jack挡在了他们面前。

“诶，小个子。”Jack转过头，英俊帅气的脸上挂着血痕与烟灰。他像五年前一样，亲热地冲赵立安喊道，“借你的枪一用啊。”

“什么？”赵立安还没反应过来，手中的配枪已经被轻巧夺去。Jack握住武器，眼中的笑意一扫而空，眸底闪过冰冷肃杀的锐光。

外表再好看，狼终究是狼。

身为野兽的狼，总归要见血的。

 

亡命凶徒最终还是败下阵来。

刚正不阿如孟少飞，才不会承认那个黑道帮了他们很大的忙。

只不过对方似乎并不在意这个，他只是急着……还枪，还有缠着赵立安东拉西扯，聊一些警民合作之类的有的没的的废话。

这让孟少飞突然想起来，之前第一眼看见Jack的时候，他的目光好像就一直钉在赵立安的身上，没有挪动过半分。

为了防止黑白两道暗通款曲这样的丑闻发生，Jack被押上警车带走后，孟少飞悄悄晃到目送警车远去的赵立安身边，拍了拍他的肩膀让他回神：“喂，赵子！”

“啊？干嘛？”赵立安吓一大跳。

孟少飞摆出一副极其严肃的表情：“那个Jack，你之前和他认识吗？”

赵立安认真想了想，又想了想，最后老老实实地回答：“不认识。”

他没有撒谎，赵立安将脑袋里的记忆库上上下下检索了个遍，都没有找到这样一个身手了得的男人的资料。今天看见他的一瞬间，赵立安的确有一种说不上来的似曾相识的感觉。但是，他真的不认识这张脸，也不认识这个名字。

孟少飞旁敲侧击地套了半天话，什么都没套出来，只得半信半疑地放过了他。他们两个心里都很清楚，Jack此次作为行天盟的正式成员，唐毅的得力助手出现在警方视线里，恐怕日后两边打交道的次数会越来越多。

孟少飞的想法是，来日方长，他要慢慢观察这个Jack对自己的学弟究竟有什么企图。

赵立安的想法就单纯多了，他并不愿意和黑道那边的人过多接触。一方面，和唐毅纠缠不清的学长是前车之鉴;另一方面——

他深吸一口气，沉默地按住腰间的配枪。

不知为何，Jack的存在，让他感到一股前所未有的没来由的心慌。

但愿他不是那种难对付的人吧。赵立安暗自祈祷。

 

后来，赵立安发现自己真的说对了。

Jack的确不是难对付的人。

他属于根本无法对付，麻烦到要死的那种人。

我为什么要当警察？？？如果我不当警察我就不会认识他。

今天的阿赵也依旧濒临被阿杰逼疯的边缘。

 

“一大清早就来抓人啊，赵警官。”

Jack被收走武器，戴上手铐的时候，还颇有闲心地低头和他搭话。

这已经是Jack这一年来第两百五十次试图在工作期间和自己套近乎了。

赵立安微不可察地叹了口气，表情木然地紧了紧锁扣，然后将链铐的另一只迅速地铐在了旁边四合会副手的手腕上。

Jack一看，登时不乐意了:“你干嘛把我和他铐在一起？”

赵立安抬眼看他:“那你想和谁铐在一起？”

话一出口，他便觉得后悔，不该丢给Jack这个问题，对方现在打量自己的眼神要多有深意就多有深意。

“好啦，少讲这些。赶快给我上车。”赵立安背过身去，押着两人上了警车，庆幸没被任何人注意到自己发烫飞红的脸。

这几乎已经成为了赵立安执行任务时的日常——有Jack在场和没有Jack在场，于他而言是两个难度等级。

其实一开始的时候，Jack对他的纠缠要比现在频繁得多。他似乎对自己抱有某种过于古怪的强烈好奇心 ，总是想从他这里了解到什么。赵立安态度明确地抗拒许多次后，Jack才慢慢收敛不少。

到现在，两人的交情大概就是像这样，说不上陌生，也谈不上熟悉的尴尬关系。

毕竟一个是黑道，一个是警察，不打得你死我活头破血流已经很和谐了。

赵立安是这么想的，他自知以他的实力，和Jack硬碰硬等同于自杀。只要那人不明目张胆地触犯法律，这种微妙的制衡就有保持下去的必要。

结果Jack用生命证明了自己是个不走寻常路的传奇男子。

赵立安刚庆幸完他没有明目张胆地触犯法律，几天之后，Jack就在孟少飞家门前的小道上，光明正大地绑架了赵立安。

 

赵立安被关进唐毅别墅的前几个小时，始终处于一种懵圈的状态。

当Jack皮笑肉不笑地将他按在椅子上，逼问孟少飞的手机号码时，赵立安才突然反应过来，靠北，这个人玩真的哦！

大概Jack平日的笑容实在太具有迷惑性，即使警惕如他，也会常常不自觉地忘记眼前的男人是个强大到恐怖的黑道。

再一次看清Jack真面目的小警察，在昏暗的房间里吓出一身冷汗。他深知以Jack的个性，不可能轻易放过自己，既然不能硬来，就只能想办法智取。

当赵立安急中生智地提出“用十样东西来换”的鬼才点子时，Jack素来管理完美的表情肉眼可见地完全垮掉。

“你认真的？”Jack看着眼前这个上一秒要吃东西，下一秒要上厕所的小家伙，难以置信地问道。

“认真的啦！”赵立安捂着小腹一副尿急的模样，把生平磨练出来的演技发挥到了极致，“你怕我骗你哦？”

话还没说完，他就推开Jack慌慌张张地冲去卫生间，关门，反锁，抵上椅子，一气呵成。

居然在这只大尾巴狼面前蒙混过关了！赵立安屏息等待了一会儿，确定外面的声音彻底消失后，激动地给自己比了个胜利的手势。

缓兵之计都不懂，看来再厉害的野兽也会有反应迟钝的时候嘛。赵立安轻手轻脚地爬上马桶的抽水箱。下一步，只要他踮起脚，手伸得再高点，就能打开那扇窄小的透气窗……

身后猛地传来一丝响动，赵立安惊惶地回过头，就见Jack好整以暇地靠在门框上，环抱手臂，饶有兴趣地打量着自己。

“你你你什么时候进来的？”赵立安吓得差点咬到舌头。

Jack想了想，微笑道:“大概在你爬抽水箱的时候？”

他没有再给赵立安挣扎的机会，三步并作两步走到马桶旁，一把将小警察拦腰抱了下来。

赵立安刚开始还想挣脱他的桎梏，但Jack警示性地绷紧手臂的肌肉后，赵立安立刻疼得放弃了抵抗。没办法，这个力气……真的和自己不在一个重量级……

逃跑未遂的小警察被强制按在了餐桌前，不敢再动，脑海里却闪过了无数千奇百怪惨绝人寰的死法。他当了这么多年刑警，什么样的凶徒没见过，唯独像Jack这样，一天到晚笑眯眯，根本无法被看透的人在他眼中最为危险致命。

不多时，危险致命的男人便十分有效率地端上来几大盘东西，全是吐司，煎蛋，培根，面等等让人垂涎欲滴的食物。

赵立安:“……你想下毒弄死我？”

Jack:“我在你眼里就是这样的形象吗？”

赵立安撇了撇嘴，没再说话。Jack见他默然抗拒的模样，也不多讲，伸手便要将盘子端走:“你不吃，那我拿去倒了。”

“欸等一下！”赵立安想都没想便急忙拦道。眼看着Jack露出得逞的坏笑，他反应过来，只得认命地叹一口气。没办法，自己已经十几个小时没有吃东西了，再这样下去，就算不被毒死也迟早会被饿死。更何况——

赵立安低头夹起一片吐司，不动声色地喂进嘴里。

他虽然不知道Jack到底想干什么，但依目前的情形来看，jack并没有想要伤害他的意思。不做抵抗，才能让对手更快地放松警惕。

一场博弈，各有思量，谁输谁赢，还不一定。

赵立安吃东西的时候，Jack也没闲着。他坐在桌子对面，一边颇为满意地观察小警察的吃相，一边不住地碎碎念给他洗脑。类似于你的同事和我的老板一起失踪，传出去对行天盟和侦三队都会造成不好的影响，不如我们合作，动用黑白两道的人脉……

“不用这么麻烦。”赵立安突然说。

“什么？”Jack一愣。

赵立安匆匆几筷，扒干净碗里最后一点碎面:“唐毅失踪时，身上都有哪些东西？”

Jack思索片刻:“他没有带手机，但一直都随身揣着前老板唐爷送给他的打火机。”

赵立安点点头，擦了擦嘴巴和双手:“如果让别人在你们之前找到唐毅，会有什么后果？”

Jack皱起眉头，脸色顿沉:“最好不要，会很难办。”

“OK。”赵立安了解完毕。他站起身，干脆利落地冲Jack比了个手势。

“给我二十分钟。”

 

凭借着Jack的人手部署和赵立安的精准定位，唐毅和孟少飞最终在山上成功获救。两人都不同程度地受了些伤，孟少飞因为伤口感染太过严重，下山之后发烧昏迷，被紧急送往医院救治。

Jack将赵立安一路送到警署门口，长舒一口气:“谢咯。”

赵立安揉着熬夜过后酸痛干涩的眼睛，疲惫地笑了笑:“你也是。”

老板和同事暂时脱离了危险，他们两个也在私下达成了秘密协议。Jack卸掉了打火机里的微型追踪器并答应向唐毅隐瞒此事，赵立安则不再追究Jack绑架囚禁自己的问题（虽然某人死不承认那是绑架）。

“诶，小个子。”Jack到底没忍住好奇，“你怎么知道国际刑警科的人在那里装了追踪器？”

赵立安对这个昵称已经麻木了:“我猜的，你信吗？”

如果赵立安平素再留心一些，他就会发现，除了自己之外，没有第二个人能用这种语气在Jack面前说完话，还得到对方发自真心的笑颜相待。

“那你蛮厉害啊。”行天盟的副手不禁动容，话里行间满是对眼前人的欣赏，“小个子，你这次真的超帅诶。”

Jack没有夸张，当赵立安冲他比出那个手势，眼神坚定认真，嘴角勾起胸有成竹的弧度时，Jack有那么一瞬间彻底看呆了。

他后来在想，如果非要给自己当时的心情下一个定义，那大概就是——“吸引”吧。

更不用说之后为了赶在国际刑警科前面把人找到，赵立安和Jack硬是掐着死线争分夺秒地锁定了位置，丝毫不敢耽搁地连夜派人去所在地搜寻。一番折腾下来，两人简直像打了一场硬仗。

“你是在夸我吗？”赵立安眨眨眼睛。经过这两天一夜的相处，他对Jack已经没有之前那么抗拒——或许是因为并肩作战摩擦出了革命友谊的火花，他忽然觉得，抛开身份，他们两个性格还蛮合拍，做一对普通朋友似乎也不错。

Jack仿佛读懂了他的想法，笑意盎然地走近几步，整个人像沐浴着灿烂的阳光:“我当然是在夸你啊……”

他躬下身，将两人的距离蓦然拉近，掌心亲热又温柔地按住对方的肩膀。嘴唇轻擦过脸颊，最终贴靠在微红的耳畔。

“恭喜你……成为了一名优秀的人民警察。”

赵立安突然怔在原地。

一阵恍惚。

这个场景，这句话，这样的轻声耳语。

夕阳，人行道，飘落的志愿表。

不对，有哪里不对……是他想多了吗……但是，怎么可能……

“小个子？”赵立安回过神，发现Jack正目不转睛地盯着自己，“你还好吧？”

不知为何，赵立安隐约感觉，那人的神情比自己还要紧张许多。

“我没事，不用担心。”小警察扬起一个轻松的微笑，默默压下盘绕在心头的不安与疑惑。

“是吗？”

Jack也笑了笑，眼底的光却消失了，深邃的瞳眸里一片沉寂黯淡，仿佛星辰湮灭的夜空。

 

 

奶奶曾经说过这样一句话:人与人之间的感情，往往可能从一阵风开始。

那次的事件过后，Jack和赵立安的关系便不知怎的，仿佛坐了火箭般突飞猛进，迅速升温。他们后来常常见面，Jack又为他做了好几顿饭，两人在酒吧巧遇，在商场迷路，在每个见到彼此的地方像朋友一样寒暄。他们还一起去了赵立安的家，聊到了最有智慧的奶奶，交换了彼此的社交账号，甚至双双掉进唐毅别墅的泳池淹成狼狈的落汤鸡……

赵立安当初觉得，自己认识孟少飞，被带着也开始风风火火勇往直前，人生仿佛从原先的轨道逐渐偏离。但后来，他遇见了Jack，才明白什么叫真正的彻底脱轨。

这到底是好还是不好，赵立安不明白，他也不敢想。奶奶说人活得太明白会少很多快乐，幸福不过“难得糊涂”四个字。赵立安宁愿自己活得糊涂一点，不用去搞清楚太多。他只知道自己和Jack呆在一起很开心，而且一天比一天更开心，这样便足够了。

平日里各做各的事情，想到的时候，就去见见那个人。像诗里讲的那样，“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。”

大抵是因为这种随和的心态，所以唐毅当着他们的面，在病房亲上孟少飞时，一旁的赵立安除了有些被吓到之外，并没有太多意外的情绪。

他其实早就感觉得到，有些事情，哪怕隐藏得再深，也总是有迹可循。比如喜欢这种东西，就算捂住嘴巴，塞紧耳朵，也会从眼睛里偷跑出来。

唐毅喜欢孟少飞，孟少飞喜欢唐毅。

人与人之间的感情，往往可能从一阵风开始，更多时候则不知其所起，一瞬心动，一往而深。

赵立安攥紧拳头，有些难过地想。

就像他告诉Jack，奶奶算过他日后会遇上一个好好照顾自己的对象，然后Jack就从背后拿出特地为他买好的早餐，让他趁热吃一样。

……情不知其所起……

因为这个人的出现，他的生命开始不受控制。

……一瞬心动，一往而深……

从陌生人，到普通朋友，到好朋友，再到我喜欢你，意识到时，早已横亘着可念不可说的距离。

 

“小个子。”

他呆呆地望着眼前的男人，呼吸在空白的沉默罅隙逐渐急促。

“你吸引我啊。”

他贴上冰冷的墙壁，一颗心逃无可逃地裸露在胸膛。

唇上传来滚烫压迫的触感。

心事于隐秘之间震颤成灰。

喜欢这种东西——

时间在这一刻彻底凝固。

他僵着指尖，忘记闭上眼睛。

 

 

赵立安失踪了。

其实也算不上失踪，他每天还是在照常上班下班，只是Jack找不到他了。

电话不接，短信不回，所有的社交账号全都下线，行踪成谜，不管是警局门口还是家门口通通都堵不到他。

这样的情形让Jack忍不住胡思乱想，难道赵立安真的，再也不和他见面了吗?

他知道小个子那天生了很大的气，不然也不会在用力推开自己之后，还红着眼睛浑身发抖地说出“你在耍我吗”之类的话。

Jack不知道他到底怎么想的，但逃避显然不是解决问题的办法。他有很多话要和赵立安讲，所以Jack不能让他就这么跑了，他必须找到他。

用尽一切手段终于从孟少飞嘴里套出赵立安下落的当晚，Jack抛下手边所有的工作，匆匆赶到了小警察变装执勤的酒吧。

在街道的另一头远远看见酒吧招牌的刹那，Jack就无力地叹了口气——又是Andy名下的那家。他还记得上次在这里偶遇小个子，对方扮成失恋买醉的疯子，结果真的喝得酩酊大醉，还差一点被心怀不轨的人强占便宜。幸好Jack及时出现将他救走，才没酿成什么惨烈的后果。

知道自己酒量差就别喝那么多啊。Jack又气又无奈地想。真是的……

还是和当年一样。

他站在酒吧门口，眯起眼睛，不动声色地将四周观察了一番。确认没什么异常后，Jack整了整衣领，面无表情地走了进去。

酒吧里依旧气氛沸腾，狂乱炫目的灯光打在每个人的脸上，鼓点震耳欲聋。Jack沉默地穿过舞池里恣意扭动的人群，有几个MG注意到了容貌出众的他，端着酒杯想要上前，都被Jack生人勿近的气场陆续吓退——他是来找人的，不是来作乐的，没必要在其他事情上浪费时间。

装潢华丽的走廊尽头，是门窗紧闭的包厢。Jack缓步走到包厢前，恰逢有人从里面推门出来。

洁白简单的制服衬衫，塞进剪裁得体的黑色长裤里，小巧的领结工整地扎在衣领处，衬得整个人说不出的清瘦秀气。

赵立安抬起眼，看见Jack的一刹那，手登时一颤，差点没端稳托盘。

他匆匆低头想要绕开面前的男人，却被Jack眼疾手快地一把攥住手腕，拉到了一旁的昏暗角落里。

“放开我。”赵立安暗自用力，仍挣不开桎梏，又不能惹出动静引起旁人注意，只好瞪着Jack，压低声音道。

Jack垂眸看他，说不清什么情绪:“放开你可以，但你必须答应之后和我一起回去。”

赵立安的睫毛微不可察地颤动了几下。他咬了咬嘴唇，语气生硬地说:“我还有任务——”

“我等你。”Jack没给他任何商量的余地。

赵立安难以置信地盯着Jack，意识到眼前这个男人已经完全不打算再掩饰自己的控制欲。然而两人沉默着对峙十几秒，最后还是赵立安先败下阵来。

“好……”他移开目光，有些慌乱地缩了缩身体，连带着声音也妥协地软了许多，“你先把我放开……”

Jack到底还是拿他没办法，赵立安一这样，Jack就舍不得让他再难受。他松开手，看小个子像只不知所措的兔子般惊慌地逃离了现场。不多时他又端着满满一盘酒折回包厢，却始终不敢看Jack所在的角落一眼。

Jack抱臂靠在墙上，时间一分一秒地流逝，他静静地等待着。

过了大概有半个小时，身后的包厢里，突然传出桌椅翻倒人声嘈杂的混乱响动。

 

 

“你还能走吗?”

夜晚的街道上，男人看着疼得在路边蹲下的小个子，满心担忧地问道。

他蹲下身，想要查看赵立安脚腕的伤势，却被那人沉默躲开。

几个小时前，便衣出勤的侦三队在酒吧包厢将目标人物逮捕归案，抓捕过程中，赵立安不慎被碎裂的酒杯划伤脚腕。虽然伤口处理得及时，没有伤及动脉，但依旧对正常的腿部活动造成了很大影响。

侦三队老大石大砲听说赵立安受伤的事情，在电话那头又心疼又生气地把他臭骂了一顿，最后才放软语气给他硬批了一个星期的病假，威胁他不把伤养好就不准来上班。

赵立安本想说自己的伤没那么严重，奈何一落脚就疼得钻心。见他这样，侦三队的同事们谁也不敢再留他。刚巧Jack一直寸步不离地守在一旁，他们便催着赵立安别再逞强了，赶紧跟自己的男朋友乖乖回家。

一路上，赵立安默不作声地咬牙忍着剧痛，一瘸一拐地慢慢走着。他既不让Jack碰他，也不愿意打车，简直就像在刻意折磨自己。

到现在，他终于疼得走不动了，却依然抗拒着Jack的靠近。

Jack默默看着赵立安，对方背过身子，错开视线的轮廓是那样冷淡而疏离。

“你还在生我的气。”Jack平静地说道，不是疑问句，而是陈述句。

赵立安紧紧抿起嘴角，似乎有话要讲，挣扎片刻，他仍是选择了沉默。

Jack见状，便不再多说。他果断地掰过赵立安的身子，不顾那人反抗，将受伤的腿强硬地架上自己膝盖，裤腿一路卷上去，露出缠满绷带的脚踝。

昏黄的路灯下，素白绷带洇出大片暗红的痕迹。

Jack皱起眉，目光沉殷。

被强制检查伤口的小警察仍然想要挣扎，却在下一秒Jack抬起头，两人眼神相接的瞬间立刻安静下来。

赵立安从来没有见过Jack真正生气的样子——那人在他面前，一直都是一副笑逐颜开的模样。他会狠，会暴怒，会杀人见血，但在赵立安那里，只有最简单纯粹的快乐。可此时此刻，Jack的眼底淌着许多复杂的情绪，愤怒，自责，心疼，愧疚，悲伤……唯独没有笑意。

赵立安忽然觉得心里很不是滋味。人一旦心软下来，就容易变得脆弱。短短几秒钟，这些天所有的委屈、难过和苦涩一股脑地冲破压抑，山呼海啸般向他袭来，将他淹没。

Jack轻轻放下他的裤腿，伸出手:“走吧，我背你。”

赵立安看着他，不知不觉红了眼眶。

最难过的还不止于此，最难过的是——在一个人极度脆弱的时候，仍要给予他没有结果的温柔。

为什么要这样呢。

他明明已经躲开了不是吗。

“不要再耍我了……”

Jack愣在原地。

什么?

“不要再耍我了。”赵立安屈起膝盖，将头深深地埋进臂弯。

“如果你只是想逗我，就别对我这么好。我不够聪明，所以我会当真……”

赵立安的眼前闪过无数过往的片段。快乐的，紧张的，疯狂的，沉重的，支离破碎，却拼凑出一个完整的他们。每一块碎片里，Jack都在对他笑。笑得那么好看，那么认真。仿佛眼里除了他之外，再也看不见第二个人。

可是，他又分明能从那些令人沉沦的笑容和眼神中，捕捉到时常一闪而过的隐晦与试探。

带着秘密的靠近，是裹着砒霜的蜜糖。

“我会以为你真的喜欢我，就像我真的喜欢你一样。”

他说的很平静，颤抖的呼吸却出卖了他此刻的心情。

小警察抬起头，银线从脸颊悄然滑落。

寒风掀起两个人的衣衫，赵立安的身影在黑夜里显得无比单薄。

没有嘶吼，没有痛哭，只有麻木冰冷的汹涌而出的泪水。他看着Jack错愕的表情，自嘲地笑了。

动心了又如何，告白了又如何。

到头来，他和他之间还不是一样，可念不可说。

 

如果在Jack二十五岁之前，问他什么是喜欢，他一定不会回答。

他不是不懂，而是太懂。像他这种身份特殊的人，恰恰需要深知世间形形色色的情感并游刃有余地掌控驾驭。干他们这行，动情是大忌，无论是恨，还是爱，只要被情绪所支配，都极有可能为自己招来杀身之祸。所以Jack可以在三十秒之内让目标死心塌地地爱上自己，也可以不顾一切地投入一场热恋并在取得情报之后果断抽身离开。假的极致就是真，只有演到把自己都骗过，才有机会骗过所有的人。

因此二十五岁之前的Jack不会回答这个问题。什么是喜欢?在他眼里，喜欢无论以怎样的方式呈现，是轰轰烈烈，是细水长流，都无关紧要。他自有千百种惯用手段，这只是其中之一。如果非要给出一个答案，他大概会说，喜欢等同于任务。

他从来没有主动地想去喜欢一个人。

但如果在Jack二十五岁之后，问他什么是喜欢，他或许会停下来，静静地想一想。

他可能依旧不会作出正面的回答，甚至继续保持缄默，但更多的时候，他会选择丢给你一个名字。

赵立安。

 

 

赵立安趴在Jack的背上，双手环着他的脖颈，脸深深地埋在男人宽厚的肩头。

Jack托着他的膝窝，细心地固定住了受伤的那条腿，动作很稳，也很温柔。

他们在夜晚的台北慢慢走着，街上已经没什么人，只有车辆匆匆开过，川流不息。灯火璀璨，又是一个繁盛融暖的春天。

“你重了。”Jack突然冒出这句话。

安静了一路的赵立安微微一怔:“啊?”

他不明白Jack说的是什么意思。但他并不想追问。今晚实在发生了太多事情，他觉得，自己和Jack都需要冷静。

刚刚的对话，是他们走到现在，开的第一次口。其余时候，两人都心照不宣地沉默着，暗暗思索各自的心事。

再往前走一段路，便可以看到那栋熟悉的房子。到那时，Jack就算完成了把赵立安平安送回家的任务。而赵立安也就可以认真地和Jack告别，给自己一点时间，慢慢收拾满地狼藉的心情。

或许是某位小警察想得太过入神，以至于没能听见佣兵先生叫他的声音。等他回过神来时，才发现Jack已经停下脚步。

“怎么了?”赵立安抬起头，看向前方，不解地问。

Jack静静地注视着他，语气很轻:“你刚刚睡着了?”

“当然没有。”赵立安扣着他的肩膀，有点好笑地摇摇头。下巴无意间擦过衣领处的布料，在皮肤上留下粗糙的触感。

这一小动作使得他的碎发在Jack的颈窝来回磨蹭，扎得Jack脖子痒痒的，心也痒痒的，像有羽毛划过。

“小个子……”“Jack。”

他们的目光撞到一处，同时撞到一处的，还有不约而同脱口而出的呼唤。

赵立安的呼吸登时凝滞。他本来是想问对方为什么还不走，却在扭头的刹那间突然发现，原来自己和Jack的脸不知不觉间已经贴得这样近。近得能看清对方高挺的鼻梁，英俊的侧颜和眼底幽郁深邃的光影……

Jack的目光则从赵立安垂在额前的刘海，移到他细密的眼睫上。灯光在那里落下一片阴影，仿佛沉睡的蝴蝶。他看上去比七年前成熟了一些，但依然是与年龄不符的稚嫩轮廓，懵懂的，无辜的，让人忍不住想去触碰……

吐息交缠，温热而缱绻。

春天的夜晚没有一丝风，心神荡漾的是浸入夜色的人。

轰鸣声突兀地炸响在耳边，惊得赵立安瞬间拉回神智，触电般猛然弹开距离。一辆机车从旁疾驰而过，倏地消失在远方。

心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，从沉醉中清醒过来的两人浑身都有些不自在。赵立安慌张地咽了口唾沫，不敢再看Jack一眼。

四周再度安静下来，空气中暧昧地浮动着若有若无的小心思。

不能再这样了。赵立安晕眩地想。不能再这样了。再这样下去，他和他迟早都会被困死在这个残酷的感情圈套里，心甘情愿画地为牢。他回忆起刚刚的危险一幕……差一点，差一点他就要彻底耽溺于那人的眼睛，在爱欲的旋涡中纵情跌堕。

寂静深夜里，皮靴踏在地面的声音显得格外清晰。赵立安清了清嗓子，拼命让自己的语气听上去足够冷静：“等下你把我送到家门口，我自己进去就好。”

他短暂地等了片刻，见Jack没有要说话的意思，便接着用一副镇定的口吻说道：“谢谢你今天背着我走了这么远的路，我真的很感激，但是……这次回去以后，我们就不要再见面了。”

说出最后那句话的确花了他很大力气，末尾一个音落地时，赵立安才发现自己的下嘴唇被咬出了一条深深的齿痕。

然而他全部的挣扎在Jack面前顿时化作了泡影，因为Jack只回应了他三个字：“为什么？”

什么为什么，这个人根本不听别人说话的吗？赵立安见他这个样子，立马气不打一处来。今天晚上发生的所有事情他都看到了，自己的心情他也已经知道得一清二楚。赵立安是喜欢Jack，但不代表他能接受Jack对自己只是像逗弄小动物一样玩玩而已的态度。哪怕那份亲近再真实再美好，他也无法忍受。

这对他来说，太不公平了。

“原因我已经讲过一次，我不想再重复第二遍。”赵立安忍着怒意，语气都冷硬了几分。可他压抑许久，终究没再说出更狠的话。毕竟他骨子里还是一个敏感善良的孩子，更何况是面对自己在乎的人。回忆起当时敞开心扉时的那一幕，赵立安感到又心酸又可笑。心酸的是他总算将埋藏在心底许久的喜欢说出了口，可笑的是即便如此，他也注定无法从这份感情中得到任何的回报。

“Jack……”赵立安仰起头，看着没有星星的夜空，眼底亮盈盈的，仿佛有水光闪烁。他深吸一口气，用一种近乎哀求的语气轻声道：“拜托你，放过我吧……”

Jack没有回头，肩膀却微不可察地一颤。

在小个子看不见的地方，他悄然攥紧了拳头，指节用力到泛白。总是带着笑容的脸上失去了所有的表情。

“你为什么，一定认为我是在逗你呢？”良久，Jack缓缓出声。

他问得很慢，很柔，也很疼。

“你为什么，不愿意相信我是认真的呢？”

“认真?”赵立安笑起来，笑声苦涩，带着一股讽刺的凄凉，“Jack，我虽然不聪明，但也不是白痴。你对我的那些好，那些温柔究竟有多少是刻意为之，你以为我会看不出来吗?”

明明不是一见钟情，明明没有任何的感情铺垫，却从见到的第一眼开始，就亲热喜爱，待他不似旁人。

为什么，赵立安也很想反问，为什么?为什么有那么多优秀的人不选，偏偏要挑中平平无奇，根本没有任何魅力可言的他?对于一个黑道杀手来说，自己这个普通的小警察，又能有几分利用价值呢?

“你真的想知道答案吗?”

Jack猛地停下脚步，声音一点点沉了下去。

赵立安从纠葛的痛苦中拉回思绪，默然不语。

他虽不回答，却也不知道Jack想要干嘛。

万籁俱寂的夜晚，月色黯淡。时间仿佛于这一刻悄然凝固。

男人再度迈开步伐，皮靴在地面上清脆地踏响。

一步。

“你看上去好像才上初中，小弟弟。”

他平静地开口。

两步。

“我只告诉你一个人，你千万要保密。”

他说。

三步。

“你已经做得很好了，你是一个很坚强的人。”

他继续道。

四步。

“既然毕业了，就赶紧去上自己想上的大学，不要拿着空白的志愿单到处乱晃。”

五步。

“我相信你以后肯定会成为一名称职的人民警察。”

六步。

“小个子，你还好吗?”

……

每走一步，Jack都会说出一句没头没尾的话。赵立安起初完全看不懂他的举动，但渐渐地，他的眼睛越睁越大，呼吸越来越急促，瞳孔开始不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来。

那些话，那些场景，那些被尘封在岁月深处几近褪色的记忆。

有什么东西裹挟着光阴的味道于虚空中向他汹涌而来。

夕阳，人行道，随风而落的志愿填报单。

夜晚，台阶上，冰凉的罐装啤酒和湿润的眼泪。

男人捂着疼痛的胳膊，笑得生气又无奈。

一眨眼，他又坐在卧床前，伸手覆上自己的眼睛。

子弹横飞的战场上，他挡在自己面前的身影。

以为是初次相见却脱口而出的“小个子”。

总是过分热情的亲近与关心。

警局门口的沉默，来家做客时的好奇，泳池扶梯旁的欲言又止和每一次小心翼翼的试探。

一根线穿过赵立安的脑海，将一直以来所有他明白的不明白的看似毫无关联的片段眨眼间完整地串联在了一起，变成一个故事。一个从七年前就已经写起，到如今尚未封笔的漫长而孤独的故事。

故事很简单，主角只有两个人，内容是平平淡淡的几句话。

“我刚刚杀了人，所以要潜逃。”

“那你奶奶肯定觉得自己很吃亏。”

“你高中生哦?”

“你很好奇吗?”

“天这么晚了，我们回去好不好?”

“我的名字不叫阿飞，我叫……Jack。”

……

一步一步，一句一句。

他背着他，他靠在他的肩头。慢慢的，悠悠的，安然静好的，走在去往小个子家的路上。一切仿佛又回到了五年前，那个夜凉如水的晚上。

那一晚，有人失去了生命中最重要的人，有人遇到了生命中曾经的过客，从此再也忘不了他。

Jack在老宅前站定。

他抬头，看房子里亮起的暖光，悄静安宁地隐入万家灯火之中。

最后一步。

“醒醒，我们到家了。”Jack轻声说。

赵立安没有动。

他环抱着Jack的脖颈，沉默着红了眼眶。

良久，他颤抖出声：“为什么不早点告诉我？”

Jack在没有光眷顾的黑暗里露出一个有些悲伤的笑容。

“我没想到你忘了。我以为，你会记得。”

 

 

究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？Jack想，自己对他的喜欢。

是从每一次看他笑，陪他闹，照顾他关心他亲近他的相处中堆垒起来的吗？

还是从他一改平日的天然，露出可靠稳重的那一面时被一击即中，从此无法自拔？

或许更早，可能从多年之后再遇的那一刻，就已经隐隐感觉到自己逃不开这人的网罗。

但是如果当初没有在奶茶店前撞上那个满腹心事的孩子，日后的这些，大概都不会发生。

所以当看到他在自己面前痛苦难过，听到他对自己承认那句“喜欢”时，Jack的心里，除了宛如撕裂般的疼痛之外，更多的是震惊之余的释然与开心。

他以为他的躲是因为拒绝，却原来是因为接受。

“我会以为你真的喜欢我，就像我真的喜欢你一样。”

我真的喜欢你，是真的，我喜欢你。

Jack看着他脸上汹涌麻木的泪水，一遍遍在心底无声地喊道。

 

“这么说，我一直都误会你了……”

“既然你知道是误会，今晚你对我说的那番话，我可以当成是对我之前告白的回应了吗？”

“……”

“我喜欢你。”

“我知道……”

“你也喜欢我。”

“……”

“你吸引了我，你要对我负责。”

“好了我会的，你话真多……”

 

 

 

宽阔的玄关挤了两个人，就显得有那么一丝狭窄。背着人不方便换鞋，两人费劲地折腾了半天，黏黏腻腻出了一身热汗。

“家里的灯是你开的?”赵立安被Jack背进客厅，疑惑地四处打量了一番，“你为什么会有我家钥匙?”

Jack将他轻轻放在沙发上:“我想要的东西还没有拿不到的——哇你真的好重。”

“你今天晚上已经说了一遍了。”赵立安轻哼一声，翻身去够不远处茶几上的苹果，被Jack一把按住。

“不准乱动。”Jack板着脸唬他，“医药箱放哪里?我给你换药。”

赵立安伸手指了指电视柜的第二格抽屉，不满地抱怨道:“我发现你控制欲真的很强。”

“你之前也已经说过一遍了。”Jack翻出绷带和药膏，笑眯眯地眨了眨眼睛。

换药的过程很无聊，至少对于赵立安来说是这样。Jack的动作很娴熟，也很认真，基本没让他怎么感觉到痛。他百无聊赖地盯着Jack，突然就很想和他讲话。

“诶——”

“不可以让我分心哦。不然可能会弄疼你。”Jack立马看透了他的意图，语气柔和地安抚道，目光从始至终专注地落在伤口上。

赵立安失落地嘟起嘴:“就问问当年的事情都不行哦?”

Jack想了想，答应道:“可以，你想听什么?”

赵立安一听，登时来了兴趣，凑上前的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光:“你说你七年前见过我一次，五年前又遇见我第二次，然后就喜欢我到现在，是不是真的?”

Jack没抬头，却依然被小个子的语气逗得笑出了声:“当然不是啊。我真正喜欢你，还是从我加入行天盟的这一年开始的好不好。”

“啊?”赵立安皱起眉，一副被欺骗感情的模样，“那你干嘛说你对我念念不忘了七年，你又在逗我?”

“我是说真的。”Jack突然停下手，抬眸看向赵立安，眼神诚恳而温柔。

他当然没有逗他。七年前的第一次相遇，他并未对这个小个子留下特别的印象，只是出于雇佣兵的本能记住了这张稚气未脱的脸;五年前的第二次相遇，他和他有了一场虽然短暂但更深入的相处，也就是从这里开始，他知道了小个子的名字，并且在之后的几年里还时常想起这个在自己怀里哭得一塌糊涂的男孩。

那时的他，刚刚二十五岁，血气方刚的年纪。什么样的人都见识过，什么样的场面也都经历过，唯独没想到会被这样一个两面之缘的小家伙夺走心里的一份位置。

Jack绑紧绷带，确认伤口已经完全包扎好之后，洗干净双手重新坐回了赵立安身边。

“这张脸，我记了整整七年。这个名字，我记了整整五年。”Jack万分留恋地用指尖轻轻触碰着赵立安的脸颊，“虽然那种‘记得’，并不能被真正意义上地归类为‘喜欢’。但我的确没有忘记过你，从来没有过。”

正因为从来没有忘记过，所以Jack才清楚地记得，阔别多年后在抓捕现场再次遇见赵立安的那一瞬间，他有多惊喜。

念念不忘，念念不忘。

念念不忘的下一句，是必有回响。

“所以，你就用了一年的时间，接近我，试探我，想知道我对当年的事究竟还有多少印象?”赵立安的脸烧得滚烫，他乖乖接受着Jack的触碰，手却紧张到不知不觉间揪干净了袖口所有的线头，“你……你怎么这么笨，简单一件事被你弄得这么复杂……”

Jack点点头，罕见地露出一副幽怨的神情:“我是很笨，我完全没想到某个小傻瓜居然把当年的事情忘得一干二净，到头来还反过来误会我。”

“我才没有忘得一干二净嘞！”赵立安涨红着脸反驳道，虽然完全是一副底气不足的模样，“我当初有记得那个撞我的男人身上有股淡淡的青草香味啊?但是我后来遇见你，你都没有，也不怪我认不出你吧……”

Jack一怔，回忆了片刻，然后哭笑不得地扶住额:“那是我在商店随便挑的一款古龙水，为了掩盖我当时身上的异味。这只是个意外而已，你后来当然不会闻到啦。”

赵立安反应了几秒钟，情绪突然变得激动。要不是有脚伤，他恐怕早就跳起来把Jack当场铐住了:“什么异味?！你那时候果然没骗我，你真的杀了人?！”

Jack被他突如其来的质问吓了一跳，连忙安抚道:“不是不是，你听我慢慢给你讲——”

原来那天，Jack的确是去执行雇主派给他的某项任务，只不过不是杀人，而是刺探情报。然而Jack在路过某个十字路口的时候，无意间救下一位差点被车撞的老人。人虽然没事，手提袋却断了，里面的番茄鸡蛋等食材撒了一地，还沾了Jack一身。之后Jack帮她捡起完好的食材，褪下手腕上的红绳当提线补好了袋子，接着又晃到商店去买了一瓶古龙水掩盖衣服上的汁液气味。做完这些，时间已经耽误了许多，为了趁早完成任务，Jack便匆匆忙忙地赶往目的地。谁知道他刚跑过一个拐角，就迎面撞上一个男生。

这就是他和赵立安第一次狼狈的相遇。

赵立安听完这些，整个人傻眼:“原来那天的故事这么复杂?难怪你会表现得像个十足的可疑分子。”

Jack眯起眼睛:“某个只会通过气味辨识人的犬系男孩有资格说别人吗?”

我又不是故意的！赵立安想反驳，却实在不好意思讲出口。因为连他自己也觉得，这样一看，似乎真的是他对不起Jack更多……

“都是我的错，你要干嘛我都答应你，别再生气了好不好?”赵立安可怜巴巴地道着歉，完全没有意识到自己此时的模样和说出来的话在对面那人看来听来有多危险。

“什么都答应吗?”Jack勾起嘴角，意味深长地确认道。

赵立安以为他不相信自己，着急又用力地点了点头。

Jack笑起来，注视着那人的眼底淌过缱绻柔光。他垂着眸，一点一点地靠近茫然不解的小警察。

“那就来接吻吧。”唇与唇之间的距离还剩0.5公分的时候，Jack轻声道。

赵立安还未来得及出声，便被按倒在沙发上，陷入一个缠绵动情的深吻之中。

 

这天晚上，他们接了很多次吻。这样那样，亲得赵立安迷迷瞪瞪的，腿软到根本站不起来。最后两个人好不容易把自己从对方身上撕开，某个完全没经验的小处男还是被Jack背去的卧房。

石老大给他放了一个星期的假，他们在家里没羞没臊地过了一个星期。说是没羞没臊，其实只有随时随地的无休止的亲亲而已。剩下的时间，Jack一直在认真地照顾赵立安，帮他换药做饭打扫屋子，十足地诠释了什么叫奶奶口中的“让你衣食无缺”的对象。认真到连孟少飞来探病时，都要帮冷面少主唐毅用气噗噗的口吻传话，说Jack再不回去工作，行天盟就要当场解散了！

迫于失业的压力，Jack还是忍痛回去了几次。只是每次一做完任务，他又会马不停蹄地再赶去赵立安家。得益于男朋友如此无微不至的照顾，一个星期后，小警察的脚伤基本好了个大概。

“太好了，我可以上班了诶！”赵立安站在客厅地板上，试着来回走了几趟，欣喜之情溢于言表，“只要不剧烈跑动跳动就完全感觉不到疼，这下我终于不用再被人背来背去了。”

终于不用再被人背来背去?Jack眯起眼睛，浑身散发出危险的气息，脸上却依旧笑意满满:“你不喜欢被我背着的感觉吗?”

“对啊。”赵立安完全没有求生欲地点点头，露出一个单纯到有些傻乎乎的笑容。

他的本意是不想因为自己无法行动，而麻烦到身边的亲近之人。但是很显然，他所说的和他所想的根本不是同一个意思。

语文没学好的代价就是，伤口不再疼的这天晚上，Jack成功地喂饱了自己，从而彻底解决掉“我饿了，给吃吗”的历史遗留问题。

第二天，赵立安还是准时去上班了，虽然他奇怪的走路姿势差点让石大砲误以为这小子不仅伤没痊愈还撒谎骗人，险些再被拉去办公室挨一顿臭骂。

一个星期内接连失去初吻和初夜的小警察表示——

算了，他没什么可表示的。他人都是那头大野狼的了，吃不吃也不是自己说了就算。

只是赵立安有的时候会想，别看Jack笑得好看，越会迷惑人的事物越危险，Jack这家伙果然还是个彻头彻尾的切开黑。他每次只要谈起当年的事情，就会摆出一副委屈到不行的模样让赵立安心疼自责加愧疚。

愧疚的结果，当然是再多吃几次。

圈套！全他喵是圈套！

但是能怎么办呢?

赵立安叹气。

自己就是被这个可恶的雇佣兵圈得死死的，离不开也放不下，只想和他紧紧地拴在一起，一生一世，分开一秒也不算一辈子。

 

日子兜兜转转，像白驹过隙浮云流水般，一眨眼，又过了几个春秋。

孟少飞升职后，赵立安就成了侦三队的小队长，行天盟也在几个月前彻底洗白，Jack如今算是半个白道，总归不用再担心自己有一天会亲手抓他入狱了。

生活的一切都步上正轨。和两情相悦的恋人平静相伴的感觉是如此奇妙，以至于赵立安某天闲来无事，翻看日历，才惊觉他和Jack已经彼此纠缠了这么些年。

他们早已到了父母口中该谈婚论嫁的年纪。工作稳定，有房有车，感情由烈转浓，日益深厚，怎么看都很合适……

当赵立安发现自己在很认真地思考一些类似于《成家必备条件三千项》的东西时，他忍不住笑了，然后把Jack叫过来让他看日历上的时间。

“我们两个现在算不算老夫老妻?”赵立安打趣道。

“算啊。”Jack也笑了，他和自己的警察恋人一样，脸始终没怎么变过，无论过去多久还是一样的帅气，“你已经到了感伤岁月流逝的年龄了吗，老爷爷?”

“你才是吧！”赵立安又被他成功气到，两个人话还没说两句，便像过去的几百次几千次一样幼稚地嬉笑打闹在一起。

最后，拗不过职业保镖的小警察缴械投降。他趴在茶几旁，伸手去够水杯，喘气的间隙开玩笑地说:“我觉得我们倒是到了该结婚的年龄。”

他说这话，本没有多想什么。但Jack却突然像被点穴一般，猛地滞住了动作。

下一秒，赵立安就看着自己的恋人以从未见过的激动模样急匆匆地四处翻找起衣物钱包，还将自己从地上一把拽了起来。

“你说得对。”Jack睁大眼睛盯着他，眸子里丝毫不掩兴奋的光华，喜悦得像个马上要吃到糖的小孩子，“我们确实该结婚了。”

赵立安以为自己耳朵出了问题，他呆呆地反问道:“什么?”

“我们去结婚！”Jack又重复了一遍，语气十分有诚意地恳切而开心。

结婚?谁?他们两个?现在?赵立安仿佛听见脑子里的理智之弦崩然断裂的声音。就这样直接过去?什么都不准备?婚礼策划，彩礼聘金，宾客名单等等等等……哪怕连求婚仪式都没有吗?

Jack拽着他在家里一阵乱翻，又催着赵立安带好随身物品必备材料赶快出门。

“Jack，Jack！”赵立安觉得有必要让自己的男朋友冷静一下。他扶着Jack的肩膀，严肃地和他对视，“你现在是认真的吗?”

Jack怔怔地看着赵立安，神情逐渐变得和缓温柔。他笑着捧起他家小个子的脸，在对方的唇上缠绵厮磨了好一会儿。

“我很认真，我想和你结婚，就现在。”Jack的眼睛里亮晶晶的，像洒落着漫天星辉的夜空，星空的中央是他最爱的人的身影。

赵立安猝不及防地烧红了脸，他结结巴巴地挣扎道:“可，可是我们甚至还没有一个正式的求婚，连戒指都没有……”

“我等不及了。”Jack叹了口气，语气也软下许多。他抱住自己的恋人，揉揉他柔顺乖巧的头发，“之前我一直没想过这方面的事。对我来说，结婚好像是个特别遥远，遥远得仿佛在另一个世界的存在。但是今天听你一讲，我忽然觉得，我们为什么不可以？你已经是我的此生唯一了。如果我能和你结婚，我希望现在就去。”

他放开赵立安，真诚地盯着对方的眼睛，轻声道：”戒指我路上买，婚礼之后再操办，今天我们先去登记好不好?”

赵立安没有说话，内心还在纠结。Jack见状，拉着他的手把他带到了橱柜上放着的那张奶奶的照片前。

“你要干嘛?”赵立安疑惑地看看照片，看看他。

Jack乖乖地双手合十站好，闭上眼睛，曾经杀伐果决的佣兵此时看上去竟是那样虔诚深情。

“奶奶，我就要和我身边的这个人，也就是您的小孙子结婚了。我没有别的话想说，但我保证，我会给他一个温暖的家，永远陪在他的身边不让他孤单难过。您是他在这个世上最亲的人，我希望您能和他的爸爸妈妈一起，在天上保佑我们，祝福我们……”

Jack闭着眼睛认真地说着，没能看到身旁的赵立安凝视自己的眼神。

他可能不知道，就是这样一番简单朴实的话，在小警察的心里已经胜过全世界最好的求婚。

那时奶奶的去世，让赵立安感觉被生生剜走了心脏。他以为自己可能会徒有空壳地过一辈子，但Jack的出现，却填补了他一半的灵魂。

他曾经有一个家，后来弄丢了，再后来，他又拥有了一个。

Jack说完，转过身，正好看见赵立安在低头揉眼睛。

“怎么了？”Jack走过去看他，被抓着手抱了个满怀。

“没事。眼睛有点不舒服。”赵立安在他怀里开心地笑着，偷偷蹭掉了眼角的泪花。

那天下午晚些时候，Jack和赵立安火急火燎地冲去民政局，终于赶在工作人员下班前办好了结婚登记。

出民政局回家的一路上，两个人又累，又有些奇怪的不真实感。这个下午过得太过混乱，好像做成了很多事情，也好像什么都没做，一如往常。

Jack想，过日子可能就是这样，你永远猜不到下一秒究竟会发生什么。他们用了七年的时间两度相遇，一年的时间确定心意，三年的时间相爱相伴，却只用了几个小时的时间结婚成家。

他和赵立安对视了一眼，明明心里并没有想什么，但两人仍心照不宣地笑了。

从这一刻开始，他们便不再是彼此的恋人，而是真正的丈夫，伴侣……家人。

 

赵立安十八岁的时候，遇见了二十三岁的Jack。那是故事最开始的地方。

Jack二十五岁的时候，遇见了二十岁的赵立安。从此他的人生兵荒马乱。

赵立安二十五岁的时候，遇见了三十岁的Jack。那时的他还不知道日后自己和这个男人的命运会紧紧地绑在一起。

奶奶说，人与人之间的感情，往往可能从一阵风开始。

而在这世间某个角落里的小警察和雇佣兵的爱情，也许早在起风之前，就已经悄然翻开了序篇。

 

 

很久以后的某天，Jack临时起意，将屋子里里外外彻底清扫了一遍。收拾到壁橱的时候，Jack无意间发现针线盒的最底层似乎塞了什么。他倒出针线，抽开夹层，在里面找到一封边角泛黄的信。

信封打开，掉出一截红绳，看着眼熟，竟是当年他给出去的那根。旁边还附着张纸片，上面用钢笔写了一行字。

“在此处错过的人，终有一天会在别处再遇。但愿那时你已经找到了他。”

字迹斑驳，几乎在残损的岁月里掉光了颜色。然而笔划简单，一撇一捺，平静淡然，像是吹拂在某个寻常午后的温和的风。


End file.
